


Take Years Off My Life

by Neonna



Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Businessman Sousuke, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Creampie, Derogatory Language - but he likes it, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Future Fic, M/M, Near Future, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Teasing, Voyeurism, crossdressing sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonna/pseuds/Neonna
Summary: Kisumi punishes Sousuke for leaving on a business trip by putting on a show for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sono/gifts).



> Prompt: Happy Birthday my dear sono who requested this fic. This was a whole lotta fun to write because I haven't written any serious dirty talk... I don't think ever.
> 
> I was also very very sick while writing/posting this. I hope it's good. It feels like the whole thing was a fever dream. Please tell me if there are any spelling mistakes, or especially mixing cum, and come. I used cum, and through editing I found come and just...no. Stick with one. Enjoy!

Sousuke had always been a control freak. That streak had been there even before he'd attended business school, but his university major only fostered that behaviour. That alpha-male bullshit that was often a point of contention in their relationship.

Kisumi huffed. Sousuke had been away the past several weeks on a business trip, and was flying in late. He'd insisted during their video chat earlier that day that Kisumi stay home, and get some rest rather than meeting him at the airport like he'd wanted to. Of course he wasn't going to rest. Kisumi couldn't rest, he missed Sousuke, and wanted to see Sousuke. So why would Sousuke think he'd wanted to stay home, and get some rest? Rest for what?

Kisumi was nothing, but a glorified housewife at this point in their relationship anyway, forgoing pursuing his own career due to a lack of direction, and instead putting his efforts to supporting Sousuke's. Even though he spent most of his time at home, Kisumi was still capable. He didn't need to be taken care of, dammnit!

Calm down.

A sudden revelation struck Kisumi that made him grin. He tapped a finger against his bottom lip, glancing at the clock on the wall that informed him it was still the middle of the afternoon. There was time.

\----------

Sousuke couldn't remember a time when he'd been more happy to stand in front of the door of the apartment he shared with Kisumi. He hated business trips that took him away from home for too long, away from Kisumi, and the support his lover offered. Kisumi played a valuable role in Sousuke's career. Without needing to worry about meals, shopping, bills, or any of the other going ons of the household, Sousuke was free to focus solely on his job, and his relationship. His world had narrowed to a fine point, and damn if he weren't completely happy about that.

He held his keys in his hand, blinking around a haze that fogged his brain. Sousuke rifled the find the correct key, and pushed it into the lock. It missed, and the sound of them clattering to the floor made him start. He groaned, bending to pick them up, and feeling his spine pop in quick succession. He was turning into an old man before his time.

Sousuke got it on the second try this time, turning the key in the lock, and feeling it go without resistance. He sighed. Of course Kisumi would have left the door unlocked. It was a bad habit when he was inside waiting for Sousuke that Sousuke wished he would stop. Their building wasn't fancy, and it didn't have the added security of other complexes. With the door left unlocked, there was nothing to stop anyone from waltzing right into their home.

"I'm home," Sousuke called. He closed the door, flipping the lock pointedly, and toed off his shoes, not caring that Kisumi would give him shit about not properly untying them later. He did pick them up, and put them neatly into their place on the shelf though.

Their apartment was open-concept, and a quick scan failed to reveal his lover. The kitchen was empty where Kisumi often was when Sousuke came home after work, preparing dinner. The television was turned off, and the living room dark safe for the gentle glow of the small lamps Kisumi turned on so Sousuke could see while he made his way through the house. They were essentially fancy night lights.

Sousuke didn't call out again. Kisumi was likely sleeping. So he shrugged out of his jacket, and hung it up before he padded into the kitchen. He smiled at the sight of his alcohol arranged neatly on the edge of the bar. Normally Kisumi treated it as his mission to keep Sousuke from drinking. It was rare that he actively encouraged it. Sousuke grabbed the glass that had been set aside, one out of their good sets with an intricate crystal pattern. He took off the lid from the container that held all the ice for him. The cubes clinked as he dropped them into the glass, and poured the dark liquid over it. He swirled the contents before taking a sip, humming at the burn as it slid down his throat.

The tension was already beginning to loosen from Sousuke's shoulders. Being in a familiar environment again, that smelled like home, and his lover, getting some alcohol into his system. He sighed as he enjoyed it for just a moment.

Sousuke tugged at the knot of his tie as he made his way through the house, the ice in the glass clinking with each step. The door to their bedroom was closed. Kisumi would be inside. He only closed the door when the night lights were on in the living room, which prevented a restful sleep for him.

Sousuke eased the handle open. He opened it so slowly, and so carefully that he could hear each individual spring releasing themselves. _Ping ping ping ping._ Sousuke eased the door open just enough to squeeze his frame through when the light caught his attention. There was light in the bedroom, soft, and flickering. Sousuke opened the door wider, and felt his jaw drop.

"You're home." Kisumi was flushed, and panting.

"Yeah..."

Jesus Christ, Kisumi was going to kill him. His career was already stripping years off his life, but Kisumi had shortened it a good amount further.

His lover was sprawled on the bed naked, his head tilted back against a pile of pillows while he thrust up into a clear toy. Sousuke could see the pink head, dribbling precum as Kisumi groaned, trying to grind himself deep. He had to consciously grip the glass in his hand to avoid dropping it.

"I couldn't wait anymore," Kisumi whined. "I wanted to dress up for you, beg for your big cock, but you took too long."

At that Sousuke noticed the thin garments strewn about, the remnants of what looked like lingerie that was the same shade of Kisumi's hair. Fuck. Sousuke was disappointed he hadn't been able to see that.

"I'm sorry." Sousuke's voice had dropped, become husky, and he felt his cock beginning to fill out. "Clearing customs was a pain today. Fuck, you look amazing, Kisumi."

Kisumi groaned, and when Sousuke tried to approach the bed, his lover shook his head sharply.

"Over there." Kisumi jerked his chin at a chair Sousuke hadn't noticed before. It was taken from his office, hard and with handles.

Sousuke raised his brows questioningly.

"You need to be punished," Kisumi panted, pulling out of the toy in a way that Sousuke couldn't help, but stare, watching as Kisumi's cock slid out shiny, and slick before pressing back in with a sigh. "You don't get to touch."

"And if I don't want to?" The thought of sitting, and watching Kisumi give himself pleasure without touching was almost more than he could stand.

"Well, where's the fun in that?" Kisumi chuckled. "Let me put on a show for you."

How could he resist such a sweet request?

Sousuke sat in the chair, taking a swig from the glass in his hand while he was at it. He slouched a little, spreading his legs so he could adjust what was now a prominent bulge straining the zipper of his trousers. Kisumi licked his lips, clouded eyes glued to Sousuke as he squeezed himself for his lover's enjoyment.

"Am I allowed to touch myself?" Sousuke asked.

"Yes." Kisumi's voice was barely a whisper, his eyes slipping closed again as he settled back against the pillows. "But you're not allowed to come until I say."

"And when will that be?"

"When I decide."

Sousuke smirked. His lover didn't dominate him often, but when he did, he managed it perfectly. "Do we need a code word, then?"

Kisumi had a habit of getting lost in the sensations. Code words helped to prevent things from becoming muddled.

Kisumi shook his head, biting down on his bottom lip as though the discussion were causing him physical pain. Sousuke could see the vein on the underside of that pretty little cock pulsing as his lover's need intensified.

"No?" Sousuke pressed, arching his brow. "So if you tell me to fuck you raw I'm allowed to do so?"

Kisumi nodded, but he wasn't using his words. Sousuke was tempted to keep him in this state of silent need, but Kisumi deserved a little punishment too.

"Yes? Kisumi!" Sousuke's voice became sharp, a command that made his lover whimper.

"Yes," Kisumi finally said. "I'll tell you."

"Good boy."

At the praise Kisumi visibly relaxed.

The ice in his glass was melting, effectively diluting the alcohol. Sousuke knocked the rest of it back, and set the glass on the floor where it wouldn't be tipped over. Then he settled in to watch the show.

Stacking the pillows was a good move. It allowed Kisumi to sit up, but be comfortable in a way that leaning against the headboard wouldn't allow. The position also granted Sousuke a perfect view while the light from the flickering candles on their nightstands, and atop their dresser cast shadows over Kisumi's form in the most flattering way.

“Sousuke, I’ve missed you,” Kisumi whined out. He began fucking himself into the toy again, and Sousuke could only watch with rapt attention.

He’d only seen Kisumi play with this kind of toy a handful of times. It was his own personal jerking off device. Normally Sousuke liked to play with his ass, watching that pretty pink hole stretch as it swallowed a dildo, perhaps some anal beads, and of course, it looked the best when it was stretched around Sousuke’s cock. There was something intriguing about watching Kisumi play with himself this way too. It was in how Kisumi held the toy still, and fucked up into it rather than moving it on his cock as Sousuke would have preferred were he in that position. With each thrust, the inside of the toy adjusted to the shape of Kisumi’s cock, shrinking each time he pulled out to simulate a hot, slippery cavern.

Sousuke groaned appreciatively, grinding the heel of his palm against his hard cock through his trousers. What he wouldn’t give to help his lover get off, play with those pretty pink nipples for him, or eat him out while Kisumi worked the toy over himself.

“Hah – mmm. Sousuke,” Kisumi panted. “I wanted to give you a longer show. I know you deserve it, but I need to cum, so bad.”

Sousuke tsked, leaning back in his chair a little more. “Naughty. What have you been thinking about that’s got you so hot?”

Kisumi bit at his lips, making them plump and swollen, and so kissable. “You. Of you fucking me.” He groaned. “I hate that you go away on business. I hate that you’re out drinking with colleagues while on these trips, and – ah, fuck! – talk about your wives at home as though we don’t even matter. I wanted to walk in on you drinking in one of those fucking restaurants where you ogle the waitresses, have you throw me on top of the table, in front of the execs stupid, drunk faces, and have them watch while you fuck me in front of everyone. – mm, Sousuke.”

“Shit, that’s hot.” Sousuke’s breath was ragged now, and his body was burning to touch, to give his lover what he needed. He tore his hand away from the aching bulge in his pants to grip, white-knuckled at the arms of the chair lest he cream his pants like some teenager. Sousuke had never seen this side of Kisumi before, the possessive, devilish side of him that demanded to be flaunted, and in front of members of the office no less. He should take care to mark Kisumi more, suck dark bruises into his skin that would show everyone who Kisumi belonged to. Yeah, if Sousuke wasn’t all into this fantasy.

Kisumi was panting harshly, his muscles bunching each time he rocked his hips. By the look of the red hue of his cock, and the precum dribbling from the slit to stick to the inside of the toy, he had to be close. But he opened his eyes to finally pierce Sousuke with a look that made him grip the arms of the chair so hard his hand ached.

“I dreamt about sucking you off during one of your meetings,” Kisumi continued. “How you’d hold my head under the conference table, and fuck your cock down my throat. It’d be so hard to stay quiet.”

“Jesus, Kisumi.” The stakes of this fantasy were higher, riskier, and Sousuke’s cock pulsed. He rolled his hips, aching for some contact, but his strawberry boy was being so good for him.

“I’d make you cum early, and swallow it all down. Then I’d keep your limp cock in my mouth until you grew hard again, and do it all over. Sousuke, I can’t. I need to cum – fuck.” Kisumi threw his head back as his body went tense, his cock shooting thick white ropes into the toy until it was too much, and his cum dripped from the base, down over his balls.

When Kisumi relaxed on the bed, Sousuke realized he was panting. He checked the front of his pants, breathing a sigh of relief at not creaming his underwear.

Kisumi chuckled. “Got you that hot, did I?”

“Fuck yes.” Sousuke drew a shaky breath, regarding his lover on the bed as images from Kisumi’s fantasies flitted in his mind. “I never knew you hated my work that much.”

Kisumi laughed as he eased his cock from the toy, the white inside succumbing to gravity, and a few drops of his release fell onto creamy skin. Sousuke’s mouth watered with the need to lick it off, but he stayed put in the chair like he was told.

His lover rolled carefully, gathering his knees under him to minimize the mess on the blankets. He crawled over to a small table he’d set up to the side, and giving Sousuke a perfect view of his plump, round ass as he moved.

The table was displayed with some of their toys, varies lubricants, a bowl of warm water, and a stack of lush towels. Kisumi had put some thought into this, and Sousuke willed his body to relax. They had all night. They hadn’t seen each other in weeks, and there was no need to rush things. He regarded Kisumi while he cleaned himself, dipping the edge of a towel into the water, and rubbing it over his skin. Sousuke thought about what state he wanted Kisumi in when he was done with him; completely wrecked, unable to move, or like a contented cat. Kisumi’s sex-kittenish side was a force to be reckoned with, little pink tongue darting over the head of his cock, and the way he practically purred in pleasure. Oh yeah, that was the side of him Sousuke wanted to see tonight.

“So, what now?” Sousuke asked, picking up the glass on the floor, and taking a swig. Nothing, but melted ice met his tongue, and he was disappointed for a moment.

“What do you mean?” Kisumi regarded the table for a moment before selecting a bottle of lubricant. Sousuke knew that bottle, he could tell by the colour. It was one of their silicone-based ones, and he made a surprised sound.

“That one?” he couldn’t help, but asked. “If you use that one, we won’t be able to –“

“- use condoms,” Kisumi finished. “I know. Is that a problem?”

Sousuke shook his head. “Fuck no.” He could feel his heart beginning to hammer in his chest again.

Kisumi brought the bottle with him as he rearranged the pillows back into position, and settled himself against them.

“What? Just lubricant?” Sousuke teased. “No other toys?”

“Well, I thought you’d want to fuck me soon, was I wrong?”

No he wasn’t, but Sousuke was also enjoying the show.

His cock twitched against the zipper of his trousers that made him groan. He needed to get out of his pants. The relief he felt when he lowered the zipper, and took hold of himself made him sigh. Kisumi had made him so hot that he couldn’t resist bucking into his own hand. Sousuke tilted his head back groaning at the pleasure as he gave himself a few tugs.

It was too hot. He was aware of the rising temperature, and beginning to feel trapped in his shirt. Sousuke loosened his tie enough to slip it over his head, and worked the buttons of his shirt undone, slipping it off his shoulders, and throwing it on the floor in an uncharacteristically lazy fashion.

“Leave them,” Kisumi said when his hand dropped to his pants. “Please, I like them.”

Sousuke chuckled, but did as he was asked, settling back into the chair, and wishing he had the willpower to leave his lover to pour himself another drink. Easy, he reminded himself. You've got all night.

Kisumi hummed as though in thought for a moment before rolling onto his stomach, propping himself onto his knees so Sousuke could see his ass clearly. With one hand, Kisumi spread his cheeks, and Sousuke had to suck in a breath.

He’d never pressured Kisumi to keep his body a certain way. Sousuke thought his lover was sexy no matter what he did, but that didn’t mean he didn’t appreciate the effort Kisumi put into himself. And fuck, if the sight of Kisumi’s hole, freshly waxed, and bleached clean didn’t make his mouth water, he’d be a lesser man.

Sousuke had only moments to ogle before Kisumi was nudging slicked fingers at his hole. He watched, endlessly fascinated as Kisumi’s body opened quickly, swallowing one finger, then two. When Kisumi spread the digits, stretching the rim, and giving Sousuke a view of the warmth inside, he whined out without realizing it until Kisumi shot him an amused look over his shoulder.

“Be patient, Sousuke,” Kisumi chided, but his cock was already swelling back up after his first orgasm. Oh, Sousuke was going to make him cum until there was nothing left.

“Please,” Sousuke begged, unable to just sit and watch anymore. “Let me fuck you.”

Kisumi clicked his tongue, but continued the painfully slow process, and effectively ignoring Sousuke. He was shoving three fingers into himself now, his eyes slipping closed, and soft moans leaving him, getting steadily louder. More desperate.

Sousuke didn’t know how long he sat there, his eyes glued to his lover. Minutes, perhaps tens of minutes while Kisumi worked himself back up until he was panting, and leaking precum. That pretty hole of his making wet sounds around his fingers that made Sousuke growl.

“What do you want to do to me?” Kisumi asked.

“Fuck, Kisumi,” Sousuke panted. “I want to fuck you. I’d fuck you deep and hard, pinning you to the bed just like you like it.”

“Did you miss me?” Thrust.

“Yes, of course. Kisumi, please.”

“Did you think about me when you were gone?” Squelch. “Think about fucking me while all you had was your hand in that hotel room?”

Sousuke nodded. Kisumi was working his hole until it was swollen, and puffy. He ached with how much he wanted to be inside him.

“You’re not allowed to cum until I tell you,” Kisumi reminded him. He whimpered, and Sousuke could tell he was hitting his prostate with his fingers now with how Kisumi rolled his hips, a cloudiness in his eyes.

“Yes, anything. Please. Fuck, please Kisumi.”

Kisumi pulled his fingers from him, and spread his cheeks with both hands. Sousuke witnessed his hole, pink, swollen, and perfect. Kisumi was so ready for him, and Sousuke’s cock twitched with his eagerness.

“Come on then, fuck me.” Kisumi’s voice was soft, pleading, and Sousuke couldn’t remember a time when he’d moved so fast in his life.

Before he knew it, he was kneeling behind Kisumi, pumping his cock while he picked up the lube. He was liberal with it, nudging the waistband of his pants lower on his hips, and slicking himself up. Kisumi was laying with his ass in the air, hands gathered under him as he gave his pleasure over to Sousuke.

Sousuke bit down on his lip as he nudged the head of his leaking cock against Kisumi’s perfect hole. Despite having prepared himself, stretched himself around three fingers, there was still a moment’s tension before Kisumi’s body relented. The head of Sousuke’s cock sank into him, making them both moan out.

This was it. There was nothing, nothing in the world that compared to the feel of Kisumi around his cock. He squeezed him so perfectly, like his body was trying to milk him of everything he had.

Sousuke teased a bit. After denying him so long, Kisumi deserved it. Sousuke pulled his cock out until the puffy rim stretched as though Kisumi didn’t want to let him go. He pulled completely free, watching as the rim tightened, and loosened again. Sousuke repeated this process until Kisumi growled his displeasure. When Sousuke looked at him, Kisumi was sprawled like a contended cat, his eyes lidded, and his mouth hanging open. He said he didn’t want to be teased, but his body was saying yes. Sousuke smiled.

When he shoved his whole cock inside Kisumi, it made his head spin. His lover yowled below him as Sousuke shoved himself to the hilt. He leaned over Kisumi’s back as he rolled his hips, grinding deep, and giving his smaller lover a bit of time to recover.

“Yes, that’s so perfect – God, Sousuke,” Kisumi moaned, allowing his head to loll forward, and exposing the back of his neck for Sousuke to mouth at.

He bit down on the back of Kisumi’s neck – hard, and gave a rough thrust that had Kisumi clawing at the blankets. With the perfect angle, and tension found, Sousuke focused on nothing, but drawing those delicious sounds from Kisumi’s lips. He let it fill him up, adjusting as soon as Kisumi began to quiet until his voice went hoarse, and ignoring the tightening in his balls.

Sousuke needed to cum. He needed it badly, but Kisumi’s words echoed in his head: not until I tell you. He growled, and dug his feet into the bed so he could use his weight to drive into Kisumi with everything he had. Distantly, he heard the headboard banging against the wall, and Kisumi’s wails seeming impossibly loud.

“You’re going to wake the whole building, is that what you want? You want everyone to know how much you love getting fucked by my cock?”

Kisumi whimpered at his words, and when he tried to push his body up, Sousuke pressed a hand in between his lover’s shoulder blades, putting weight behind it, and pinning him to the bed as he fucked into him.

“You want everyone to know who you belong to? Want me to cum deep inside you, fill you up, and mark you?” Sousuke continued.

“Yes – oh, yes. Please.” Kisumi was writhing below him. The position didn’t allow for him to touch his cock, Sousuke pinning him so roughly to the bed.

“You don’t need to touch your cock, do you?” Sousuke growled. “You’re such a slut that you can come just on my cock, can’t you?”

Kisumi pressed his head into the mattress, nodding furiously. He was close, so close. Sousuke could feel him around his cock.

“You’re getting so tight. It’s getting harder to fuck you. At least at the rough pace you want it. If you can cum, why don’t you show me? Cum just from your hole just for me.”

Kisumi gasped, shuddering, and Sousuke grit his teeth. He wanted to obey. Kisumi had asked him not to cum, but – fuck – Sousuke knew he couldn’t hold out. A burning sensation was spreading in his balls, they tightened, drew up. Damn, he wasn’t going to last.

“Only if you cum inside me,” Kisumi whimpered. “I need it, Sousuke. Cum inside me. Mark me yours.”

Oh, his lover was so perfect.

Sousuke panted against Kisumi’s ear, burying his face in the crook of his neck as he used his weight to grind his hips as deep as he could. He groaned as his cock twitched, spitting, and coating Kisumi’s tight walls. Kisumi moaned his name, and Sousuke felt his lover’s hole milking him. He cursed, and couldn’t help thrusting in a few more times, driving his cum deep.

“Oh, Sousuke,” Kisumi purred. “You always know just what I need.”

Sousuke laughed, and swallowed. His throat felt tight, and he wondered how much of Kisumi’s moaning was actually his.

Kisumi stretched below him, the movement making Kisumi flex around him, and Sousuke bucked into him, sparks of pleasure flitting up his spine. He smiled, and began to gentle rhythm of deep thrusts.

“Sousuke, again?” Kisumi bit down on his lip as he looked over his shoulder.

Sousuke nodded, and rolled them so they were on their sides. “You got me so hot.” He wrapped a hand around Kisumi’s limp cock, making him hiss with over-sensitivity. “We’re not even close to done yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently multiple orgasms are a kink for me, huh. Who knew? If I weren't so deliriously ill, I'd have written another page, or two, but we don't always get what we want now don't we?
> 
> Finally have a new [tumblr](https://neonnawrites.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop by and say hello!


End file.
